This invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging agents, and more particularly to methods and compositions for enhancing magnetic resonance imaging.
The recently developed technique of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) encompasses the detection of certain atomic nuclei utilizing magnetic fields and radiofrequency radiation. It is similar in some respects to X-ray computed tomography (CT) in providing a cross-sectional display of the body organ anatomy with excellent resolution of soft tissue detail. As currently used, the images produced constitute a map of the distribution density of protons and/or the relaxation times in organs and tissues. The technique of MRI is advantageously non-invasive as it avoids the use of ionizing radiation.
While the phenomenon of MRI was discovered in 1945, it is only relatively recently that it has found application as a means of mapping the internal structure of the body as a result of the original suggestion of Lauterbur (Nature, 242, 190-191 (1973)). The fundamental lack of any known hazard associated with the level of the magnetic and radio-frequency fields that are employed renders it possible to make repeated scans on vulnerable individuals. Additionally, any scan plane can readily be selected, including transverse, coronal and sagittal sections.
In an MRI experiment, the nuclei under study in a sample (e.g. protons) are irradiated with the appropriate radio-frequency (RF) energy in a controlled gradient magnetic field. These nuclei, as they relax, subsequently emit RF energy at a sharp resonance frequency. The resonance frequency of the nuclei depends on the applied magnetic field.
According to known principles, nuclei with appropriate spin when placed in an applied magnetic field (B, expressed generally in units of gauss or Tesla ( 10.sup.4 gauss)) align in the direction of the field. In the case of protons, these nuclei precess at a frequency, F, of 42.6 MHz at a field strength of 1 Tesla. At this frequency, an RF pulse of radiation will excite the nuclei and can be considered to tip the net magnetization out of the field direction, the extend of this rotation being determined by the pulse, duration and energy. After the RF pulse, the nuclei "relax" or return to equilibrium with the magnetic field, emitting radiation at the resonant frequency. The decay of the emitted radiation is characterized by two relaxation times, i.e., T.sub.1, the spin-lattice relaxation time or longitudinal relaxation time, that is, the time taken by the nuclei to return to equilibrium along the direction of the externally applied magnetic field, and T.sub.2, the spin-spin relaxation time associated with the dephasing of the initially coherent precession of individual proton spins. These relaxation times have been established for various fluids, organs and tissues in different species of mammals.
In MRI, scanning planes and sliced thicknesses can be selected. This selection permits high quality transverse, coronal and saggital images to be obtained directly. The absence of any moving parts in MRI equipment promotes a high reliability. It is believed that MRI has a greater potential than CT for the selective examination of tissue characteristics. The reason for this being that in CT, X-ray attenuation and coefficients alone determine image contrast, whereas at least four separate variables (T.sub.1, T.sub.2, proton density and flow) may contribute to the MRI signal. For example, it has been shown (Damadian, Science, 171, 1151 (1971)) that the values of the T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 relaxation in tissues are generally longer by about a factor of two (2) in excised specimens of neoplastic tissue compared with the host tissue.
By reason of its sensitivity to subtle physiochemical differences between organs and/or tissues, it is believed that MRI may be capable of differentiating different tissue types and in detecting diseases which induce physicochemical changes that may not be detected by X-Ray or CT which are only sensitive to differences in the electron density of tissue.
As noted above, two of the principal imaging parameters are the relaxation times, T.sub.1 and T.sub.2. For protons (or other appropriate nuclei), these relaxation times are influenced by the environment of the nuclei (e.g., viscosity, temperature, and the like). These two relaxation phenomena are essentially mechanisms whereby the initially imparted radio-frequency energy is dissipated to the surrounding environment. The rate of this energy loss or relaxation can be influenced by certain other nuclei which are paramagnetic. Chemical compounds incorporating these paramagnetic nuclei may substantially alter the T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 values for nearby protons. The extent of the paramagnetic effect of the given chemical compound is a function of the environment within which it finds itself.
In general, paramagnetic ions of elements with an atomic number of 21 to 29, 42 to 44 and 58 to 70 have been found effective as MRI contrasting agents. Suitable such ions include chromium (III), manganese (II), manganese (III), iron (III), iron (II), cobalt (II), nickel (II), copper (II), praseodymium (III), neodymium (III), samarium (III) and ytterbium (III). Because of their very strong magnetic moments, gadolinium (III), terbium (III), dysprosium (III), holmium (III) and erbium (III) are preferred. Gadolinium (III) ions have been particularly preferred as MRI contrasting agents.
Typically, the divalent and trivalent paramagnetic ions have been administered in the form of complexes with organic complexing agents. Such complexes provide the paramagnetic ions in a soluble, non-toxic form,, and facilitate their rapid clearance from the body following the imaging procedure. Gries, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,447, disclosed complexes of various paramagnetic ions with conventional aminocarboxylic acid complexing agents. A preferred complex disclosed by Gries, et al., is a complex of gadolinium (III) with diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid ("DTPA"). DTPA is represented by the formula: ##STR1##
Paramagnetic ions, such as gadolinium (III), have been found to form strong complexes with other polyaminocarboxylic acids such as, cyclohexanediaminetetraacetic acid ("CDTA") (not illustrated), ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid ("EDTA") represented by the formula: ##STR2## and tetraazacyclododecane-N,N',N", N'"-tetraacetic acid ("DOTA") represented by the formula: These complexes do not dissociate substantially in physiological aqueous fluids. The complexes have a net charge of -1 or -2, and generally are administered as soluble salts. Typical such salts are the sodium and Nmethylglucamine salts.
The administration of ionizable salts is attended by certain disadvantages. These salts can raise the in vivo ion concentration and cause localized disturbances in osmolality, which in turn, can lead to edema and other undesirable reactions.
Efforts have been made to design non-ionic paramagnetic ion complexes. In general, this goal has been achieved by converting one or more of the free carboxylic acid groups of the polyamino acid type ligands such as EDTA or DTPA to neutral, non-ionizable groups. For example, S. C. Quay, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,687,658 and 4,687,659, discloses alkylester and alkylamide derivatives respectively, of DTPA complexes. Similarly, published Dean et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,673 discloses mono- and polyhydroxyalkylamide derivatives of DTPA and their use as complexing agents for paramagnetic ions.
The nature of the derivative used to convert carboxylic acid groups to non-ionic groups can have a significant impact on solubility. For example, derivatizing the carboxylic acid groups with hydrophobic alkylamide groups substantially decreases the water solubility of the complex. The solubility of the complex in physiological fluids can, in turn, affect the tissue selectivity of the complex. Hydrophilic complexes tend to concentrate in the interstitial fluids, whereas hydrophobic complexes tend to associate with cells. Thus, differences in hydrophilicity can lead to different applications of the compounds. See, for example, Weinmann, et al., AJR, 142, 679 (Mar. 1984) and Brasch, et al., AJR, 142, 625 (Mar. 1984).
Thus, a need continues to exist for new and structurally diverse ionic and non-ionic complexes of paramagnetic ions for use as MRI agents. A further need also exists in the art to develop highly stable complexes with good relaxivity and low osmolar characteristics.